


i drank too much cheap wine (gonna spill this heart of mine)

by JaeRianL



Series: agents of fluff 2020 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hangover, Literal Sleeping Together, Pining, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: Izzy is never drinking with Melinda May ever again, just because she inadvertently managed to get her a girlfriend does not mean it excuses the hangover she has the morning after.
Relationships: Victoria Hand/Isabelle Hartley
Series: agents of fluff 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	i drank too much cheap wine (gonna spill this heart of mine)

**Author's Note:**

> This crosses off the squares Vicizzy & Waking Up Together on the fluff bingo cards!

Of all the ways Izzy had imagined her Saturday morning would go, she hadn’t quite anticipated waking up in bed with Victoria Hand, the black haired woman still peacefully asleep. Peeking under the covers, she heaves a sigh of relief to find herself still fully dressed, but it further begs the question of what the fuck happened last night to wind her up in Vic’s room. Amidst her panic, she fails to notice Vic slowly waking up, carefully carding her fingers through her hair, the bright red streaks running throughout a new addition she can’t quite remember getting in the first place. Turning over, she finds Izzy panicking beside her, the brunette muttering hastily under her breath the events of the night before.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Vic asks, laughing when Izzy lets out an almighty yelp so unlike her usual calm composure.

“Vic! I am so sorry, I have no idea how I got here!” 

“So I take it that means you don’t remember kissing me and trying to get me to sleep with you while you were almost black out drunk?”

“Fucking Melinda.” She grumbles under her breath, cursing the day she ever met the woman, who had enabled her to get that drunk on their one weekend off.

But before she has the chance to make an escape, hoping to leave the country and change her name before lunchtime, she finds herself being dragged closer to Vic, the brunette doing her utmost best not to fall into her and accept her comfortable body heat. Without prompting, the taller woman starts to run her hands through Izzy’s short hair, the close proximity causing her to melt into Vic’s side. She reassures Izzy that she wasn’t opposed to the idea of a relationship with her, only that she wasn’t a fan of making out with drunk girls who could barely stand, let alone do anything else. 

Smiling at the revelation, Izzy lets Vic slowly pull them back down towards the bed, the mess of blankets looking more and more appealing as her hangover comes back with a vengeance. Curling into her side, Izzy hears the black haired woman hum softly, sending her closer to sleep with every second that passes.

“What’s with the red?” She asks, the question springing to mind just as she was on the verge of sleep.

“I’ll let you know when I figure it out.”

“Keep it.” She mumbles into Vic’s chest. “It looks really fucking hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
